White Day
by imatwilightfan
Summary: This is a sequel to Valentine Chocolate and this time in Sasuke's POV. "S-Sasuke!" "Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew how I wanted my hot chocolate to taste...for next Valentine's." Yeah right!


**White Day**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>This is a sequel to Valentine Chocolate and this time in Sasuke's POV.

***In the classroom***

You know how girls give chocolates to guys on Valentines? That happens to me every year with lots of girls but I've always said, or rather shouted irritatedly, that I never eat chocolates. Nobody ever gets it and I pretty much am thankful no one has but at the back of my mind, I thought that if any girl would ever get what I meant by that then I'll give her a chance. Most of the girls who have approached me are quite conceited, too conceited at times that it gets harder to get them to stay away so I just do what I can to ignore them. But this year is turning out to be...different. I still wouldn't know if it would be a great year but I do know that I find the days ahead to be interesting.

You wonder why? I wonder that myself.

Well, I'll admit it happened to be because of a gir- drink, i meant drink. Ahem. The hot chocolate, though not as tasteful as I would like, is a nice change from the usual things girls shove my way as a gift. I like hot chocolate because it is something my mother makes me to feel better when I'm down.

Well, anyways, I'm at school right now. No fangirls hanging over me, thank Kami. I'm just sitting in my desk, not staring at anyone's back as they're just sitting in their seat, reading a book as sh- they usually do in their free time.

What?

Okay, so I don't ever talk about...girls, especially any girl in particular. I try to avoid thinking about any of them as well. It was mostly due to an incident when I was younger. I was still in elementary school, just hanging out with friends. They started talking about who we think is pretty. Naturally, I was still very honest, just answering a supposedly innocent. At least, that's what I thought. I didn't know some of my supposed friends were onto something. Apparently, even at a young age, girls could be so conniving. The girls struck a deal with the guys that they'll give them all the candy they want (We were kids then, go figure), if they could get me to admit who I may be interested in. Once I answered the question, the girls I named were all over me while the others who were listening in but weren't fortunate to be deemed pretty in my eyes tried to pry them away from me and it was just utter chaos. I woke up in the school clinic a few hours after. It seems that I passed out during the commotion then a teacher happened to pass by and contained the situation. I decided then and there, girls are only annoying and dangerous. As for friends- who needs friends?

Now you see where I come from. But I know it's not enough to get you off my back, so here it goes. Last Valentine's, this girl presented me with this surprising drink that I asked for along with my meal at a cafe I frequented and yeah, I was surprised.

She isn't like most girls I've met. She was shocked to see me at the cafe when I first came there but she didn't glomp at the site of me. She didn't even swoon. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried that maybe I'm losing my charm. I'll admit to myself, she's someone whose presence I tolerate. Though I seem to be the type of person to just be arrogant and oblivious about everyone else's presence at school, I knew she was a classmate of mine. I knew she was Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, sister of Hanabi Hyuuga, and cousin of Neji Hyuuga. She liked to read books. She was on the shy side. I knew the first bit because my mother was friends with her mother; though our fathers were somewhat rivals in business. The other things I knew due to my observation in the classroom.

It was very peculiar what she did but I was...delighted, for lack of a better word, with what she presented and I kept to my word. I come by the cafe after school when I know she'll be there. I even started visiting the library because she liked finding books to read there. I'm - how do you say it?- trying to get to know her better. I still steer clear of fangirls so I didn't try to make it obvious in public, what I'm doing.

She's a great cook, I found out. She also liked gardening though it seems to not love her back, evidence from the wilted plants she tried to grow. I told her to just stick to admiring them then.

It's amazing how no one has noticed yet but I hope it goes on that way. It's been a month of getting to know each other but it was like a mutual decision to keep it to ourselves for now. We're not actually dating (yet) because I never asked her and she's not asking about it either. We're friends, I guess. But I've been meaning to change that. As I have gotten to know her better, I believe that she is worth giving a chance. I unfortunately would admit that I have no idea how to go about this. I have never had problems with girls asking me out and the thought never crossed my mind that I needed to do that, except now. I think I owe it to her or that it is the gentlemanly thing to do.

The date to day is March 14, White Day. Guys have to reply to the chocolates they received a month prior, or so the tradition goes. Some of the guys in class have done just that and other girls wish they were the recipient of such romanticism, from me specifically but they'll just keep dreaming and it'll remain just that.

I stare at her back as she's reading a book on her seat, two seats in front of me. How she manages that in this noisy and quite rowdy environment, I wouldn't know. Must take a lot of practice or she is just good at tuning others out.

Decisions, decisions.

Should I give it now, in front of all these people? She'd be unable to reject me if I did, not that it would be the case since she did say it was honmei choco she gave me, right? How would our classmates react? How would my fangirls react? I shook my head and decided to brush my worries aside. I don't care how others will react; I do wonder how she'll take this though. We did silently agree that it would be between us, whatever it was we had this past month but dating is a whole other thing. Gah! To hell with that! I am Sasuke Uchiha and I will make sure that, by the end of the day, I'll make my intentions clear and get our first kiss in too if I could.

I stood from my seat and marched my way towards her with the supposed gift at hand. Left, right, left, right. Just a few more steps and I'm at her desk. It's only a few steps but it feels like a mile. As I neared her, I started to open my mouth to speak. "Hyuu-"

"Hinata!" A boy with red triangular tattoos on his cheeks barges into our classroom and bounds towards her seat.

I walked on by as she turns her head towards the loud boy. I made as if I was heading to the door at the front of the classroom. I know she saw me walk by, I saw her curious glance before she gave her full attention to the person in front of her.

"What is it Kiba? You shouldn't be so loud." she appeased him.

"Sorry, yeah." Kiba rubbed the back of his head as he apologized, smiling sheepishly before stating his case. "It's just that these couple of weeks, you haven't been hanging with us much. Akamaru misses seeing you as well. Though Shino doesn't say it, I'm sure he also demands you spend time with us today."

"Not necessarily demand, more of the fact we wish to know if you could spend time with us later." Shino, a guy with glasses even indoors interjects. How he was able to convince the teachers to keep his glasses on is a mystery to everyone but it was probably due to his love of bugs that keeps others away.

I stopped by the door because I had to know if I'll be seeing her later since I missed my chance right now. I didn't see her look my way a bit before replying apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys but maybe tomorrow. I have to return some books at the library then got to go to work afterwards."

"Aw, alright. But you have to pinky promise to spend the whole day with you, okay?" The dog boy said pouting offering the aforementioned finger.

"Kiba, you're being childish." berated the bug boy before holding out something towards her. "By the way, here is a keychain from the both of us for the chocolate you gave last month."

I walked away then not needing to hear anymore. Thinking more, I believe it was better that I wasn't able to go through with it because I believe it is better to break it to the fangirls gently, more for Hinata's sake than mine. She'll be at the library later, not a lot of people go there so I'll try again later there.

***In the library***

School already ended and I'm just now entering the library. We all know why I'm here so I just started to scan the rows of bookshelves for the girl I'm looking for. After passing by about two, or was it three, dozen bookshelves, I see her engrossed in reading a book. Her back was turned to me and I had quiet feet so I haven't alerted her of my presence. I took my present from my backpack as quietly as I could and approached her.

Unfortunately, a boy suddenly showed up and so I abruptly turned. I almost lost my hold on what i was trying to take out of the bag but I was able to put it back in my pack as I slowly and casually walk in the other direction. Damn it! It's the second time today that I was hindered from accomplishing what I've planned to do.

"Sorry, but do you know where are the books about Sociology? I was told it was around here but I can't find them." He was scratching the side of his head as he was shyly making his query. I was at the other end of the bookshelf, pretending to be looking at the books as I sneaked glances their way. My eyes suddenly honed in on something he's holding behind him that seems to be encased in decorative gift wrapping with a ribbon.

He better not be doing what I think he's doing. My eyes were slits as I openly glared at him intently, approaching them with slow but sure steps.

"I-I-I'm no-" Hinata started but I interrupted her.

"Sociology books are on the left side bookshelves, not here on the right side. You better head there now if there's nothing else you would need." I was still glaring at him as I put an arm around Hinata, openly showing my distaste for his unwanted presence. I dared him to even try what he's planning to do.

"O-oh! Y-yeah." He stuttered, his voice in high pitch at the end but he stopped to clear his throat. "Yeah, well, I guess I got the shelves wrong. Haha. Thanks, anyways." He was already taking a few steps backward before running towards the shelves I indicated and hiding himself from us after he thanked me.

I smirked at my small victory as I saw him scurrying away before I schooled my features as I looked to Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?" She was blushing but she was looking at everywhere but me.

I let my arm fall from her shoulder. "Hn."

I started walking away after that but I stopped and turned back knowing that she was probably looking my way now, with curiosity or was it bewilderment, I ponder for a bit.

"I'll see you later at the cafe." With that I walked out of the library with a smile on my face. Now, I'm even more sure than ever that I'll give it to her in the cafe. I'll make sure no one's gonna stop me.

***At the cafe***

"Coffee, black. Glazed doughnut and Cinnamon roll for dine in. Then a Blueberry Cheesecake to go. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. But could you tell me where the restroom is? I'd like to wash my hands for when I eat."

"That'll be the door on the end, at the left side."

"Thank you."

The bell by the door jingles, signaling my arrival.

"Welcome to Iruka's Cafe, Please take a seat and I'll be taking your order shortly." I heard Hinata shout as she headed towards the back. I took my regular seat. I put my pack on the table and take out my present as I wait for her to take my order.

"Hey S-Sasuke!" She said as she made her way towards me.

"And I thought you've already lost your stutter." I tease her a bit. She blushes in response.

"I did! I have. I was just...um, rushed. You know, from taking orders from the customers."

I look around before directing my gaze towards her. I see an old guy, in his thirties, in the far left coming from the restroom and taking his seat. On the right side, there is an old couple drinking their afternoon tea. Three customers in a cafe that could seat twenty people. Hmm.

"Right." I said, dragging out the i. "Let's just save you the embarrassment and say I believe that."

"Whatever. So, what'll it be today?" She said rolling her eyes before smiling like the good employee she should be.

"Before I answer, what time will you be on break?"

"Um, I could probably take my break after I bring you your order."

"Hn. I'll have a club sandwich with-"

"With extra tomatoes as always. Alright, what will you have to drink?"

"It's fine. Just the sandwich will do and bring something for you to eat as well and don't worry, I wouldn't mind paying for it." I smiled at that. I know she'd catch that I was implying what happened during Valentines. She lightly shoved me at that and stuck her tongue out at me before heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey, is that really the way to treat a paying customer?" I joke after her and she just waved her hand as if brushing the question away. She knows I was just making fun of her. Before she got used to my teasing, she took everything literally. I almost made her cry, during the first week. Okay, so she did cry and I was helpless on what I should do. And I was pressured to do something I have only been forced to do by my mom- I told her I was sorry. To some people, it comes easy but I've been a prideful person most of my life so it was hard for me to do. It turns out she fooled me that time, it was a sham, her crying, but she did admit that she didn't quite know how to go about my teasing either. We then agreed to making sure to say when we can't take it anymore, if it's too much or something like that. I told her that she could tease me back and she shouldn't take those kinds of things seriously. She seems to have adjusted, as you could see.

Iruka came from the kitchen to man the cashier while Hinata took her break.

"Here's your meal and this...is mine." She was smiling as she placed my sandwich in front of me and a glass of water then she placed hers on the other side of me. There was a plate of Strawberry Shortcake and a Cinnamon roll with another glass of water.

"You really made sure to make the best out of this treat, huh?" I was smirking as I took a bite of the sandwich but she just looked at me intently with her arms on the table.

"You're being weird today." I probably made a confused face but she continued, counting off on her fingers. "First, in the classroom, you walked passed me without a nod or anything but I get that there were fangirls there and then next was at the library, you were glaring at the guy who was just asking where to find the books he was looking for even though you were kind enough to answer his question for me and then now, you're more...um, well-"

"Fine, fine. I'll just get this over with." I interrupted her ranting then reaching for the thing I've been meaning to give her. I was supposed to just hand it to her for her to inspect by herself but then I got an idea. She surprised me with her Valentine chocolate, though technically I did ask for it, so I think it's fair that I make a presentation of my White day present myself to astound her. I practically think she has not been expecting that I would give her anything this White day. I don't even think she remembers it's White day today.

"Get over what exactly? And what is that you're holding?" She's pretty curious today but I don't blame her since I don't make comments one after the other or talk much at all unless she asks me to narrate some part of my life.

"Just close your eyes for a bit...Please?" I added the last bit for effect. She should know I only ever order people around, yeah, I'm that arrogant. I never say please, make a request or even ask for anything kindly. So she does what I say, naturally.

I opened the black bag, in which there is a thermos. I uncapped it then warned her. "Keep your eyes closed unless I say it's okay."

"Alright. But if this is some sort of prank, it's better if you think twice about it." She answered, still with eyes closed.

"Hn." I dismiss her comment. I poured the contents to the cap that doubles as a cup. Get it? Cap then cup?

Ahem.

Well, here goes nothing.

"What's the first letter in the word Africa?"

"A?"

As she started to open her mouth, I brought it to my lips and drank a couple of sips quickly, not swallowing it yet, before placing the cap/cup down the table quietly and leaning forward with one hand on the table for leverage and the other clutching her nape all the while bringing my mouth to hers.

Her eyes shoot open, her whole face flushes and then she clutches my shirt at my chest as she tries to pry me away from her but I have a firm grip on her. My eyes stare at hers with my silent command.

'Swallow.'

And she does, understanding or probably because she gets that it's the only way for me to get away already.

I take away my mouth from hers and took my seat again. She's choking and gasping for breath, face still ablaze. The other customers were quite astonished from witnessing such a scene but I could care less. I didn't notice them since I was more concentrated on her reaction. She probably didn't notice either because she was a mixture of embarrassed, enraged and surprised. I smile.

"W-wha? I-I...Y-y-you!"

"Catch your breath and recompose yourself." I say with a smirk and my arms folded in front of me as I watched her amused at her current state.

She closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, willing her blush away. It only recedes but her cheeks are still tainted pink. Then she opens her eyes.

"You! I've told you I'd rather eat chocolate than drink it! What's with that?" I think she finally notices our small audience and just harshly whispers the last part. She was trying to glare at me as much as she could but she doesn't seem the type to really make the expression work. It's only as if she's staring at me intently.

I was still quiet for a while just looking at her, still with the smirk on my face which practically unnerves her, making her shout. "S-Sasuke!"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew how I wanted my hot chocolate to taste...for next Valentine's."

Yeah right! But it is my reasonable explanation for making it for her.

She fumes for a bit more before sighing and covering her face. The blush not leaving her face.

"Alright. Sorry if it was abrupt but it's White day and I wanted to reciprocate what you gave a month ago."

She takes a peek from her in between her fingers. I noticed she had a few unshed tears. I forgot that it was her first kiss, just like it was mine, and not just ours. It should have been more romantic and a mutual thing, something brought about by the moment. I kinda screwed up but I think she saw that I was sincere in my apology.

"It's fine...It was thoughtful and selfish of you but I appreciate it. The hot chocolate is not bad. Did you make it?" She ended with a smile and wiped away the unshed tears she had.

"Yeah and I know you'd say I was pretty selfish with that present so...this is for you." I fished something from my pocket and handed her a small purple keychain with a decorative letter H on one side and a cursive S on the other. She took it and inspected it, awed by the interesting design.

"Thank you. I like it." She said before looking up to me, smiling.

I smiled as well and showed her mine that was with the same design but was blue in color and was strapped to my cellphone, signaling that it was a matching keychain.

It was a nice feeling, having someone appreciate what you did. The moment was something I hoped would last forever but then my stomach had to interrupt us.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I expected." I covered my stomach. I was embarrassed to say the least. She just laughed at my predicament.

"Let's eat then. I still have to finish my shift." She took a bite of her Cinnamon roll at that.

"Yeah then I'll take you out so we can go somewhere nice and have our first date." I told her as I was bringing my sandwich to my mouth.

She started choking when I said that. I dropped my food at my plate and handed her a glass of water.

"I didn't think you'd react that way. Any girl would've been ecstatic but I forgot you're not like most girls, which is a good thing, it's refreshing." I chuckled as she was drinking.

"Well, it's one surprise after the other. You keep startling me." She said as she put the half empty and half full glass and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm only doing what I like and what I hope would please you and yet tease you a bit for the fun of it. You better?" I say and she nodded yes to my question before speaking.

"Keep doing that but you better watch out for my comebacks." She looked at me with this sort of glint in her eye or did I imagine that?

I raised a brow at her words. "Is that a challenge?"

She replied. "Maybe."

She truly is interesting.


End file.
